Zoey's Hero
by Piklink
Summary: Zoey Proasheck is a hero to many, but she has her own hero too.


She knew it would be a bad idea, but she couldn't resist trying to stop them. And now she's about to pay the ultimate price.

Zoey has always been scared to leave the house, especially by herself, but her desire to become a Pokemon Trainer outweighed her fear. She might have started much later than many Pokemon Trainers, but it was better late than never, she figured. She was gifted with two Pokemon that she instantly became attached to, Chou the Chespin and Zoey Zozo Jr. the Jigglypuff. She was afraid to go to her journey at first, but her Pokemon assured they would keep her safe, and the people she met along the way were almost always friendly and helpful. She actually managed to make it to Castellia City all the way from Aspertia City, she couldn't believe it. Maybe she had a thing for Pokemon training after all. At least, that's what she thought until now.

The Neo Team Plasma grunt finished tying her hands and feet together, and hoisted her on his shoulder. She couldn't believe she thought she could take on these criminals by herself. Chou…Zoey Jr…they laid a few feet away, beaten and battered by her opponent's Pokemon, who they treated far harsher than her own. She had seen the criminals disappearing through an alley after they robbed a local Pokemon Center, and she didn't know why, but something came over her. She had released Chou and Zoey Jr. and they went to investigate. The next thing she knew, they were overwhelmed by their superior Pokemon and now they were in this mess. She knew she had been foolish to do such a thing and now she and her Pokemon were about to pay for it...she began crying through her gag at the thought of what they were gonna do with her.

"You finally done?" said the second of the two grunts to his companion, who had tied up Zoey and hoisted her on his shoulder.

"Yup." He said and sneered through his black mask. "This girl gave us some trouble, but now we're about to teach her what happens when you mess with Neo Team Plasma."

The other grunt sneered too. "Hehe, yup, now let's load her into the truck and- huh?!"

The grunt's Seviper hissed loudly as it got tackled hard into the side and sent flying into a building. Looking up, Zoey saw the attacker was a confident-looking Skiddo, which turned around and charged the other grunt, who got sent sprawling onto the pavement.

*Music: Hugh's theme (it seems rather Fiona-ish, in my opinion)

"Oi!" a female voice cried out. Suddenly the grunt holding Zoey, well, grunted when a fist suddenly connected with his face, sending him sprawling and Zoey flying. Quick as a flash, strong arms reached out and caught her before she hit the pavement. Zoey looked up to see that her savior was a pretty brunette around her age wearing a brown jacket and green shirt, with a rainbow-colored headband. While the grunts were stunned, the girl quickly put Zoey down and untied her. Stumbling to her feet, Zoey removed the gag from her mouth and breathed freely once more. She gazed in wonder at her savior, but the girl quickly handed her a couple Max Revives. "Quickly!" she said. "Get your Pokemon on their feet, I can't do this alone!"

Still panting, but understanding, Zoey quickly grabbed the Max Revives and hurried over to her downed Pokemon. They weakly took the Revives and in an instant, they were back on their feet and raring to go. Still scared, but feeling more confident with this woman by her side, she, Chou, and Zoey Jr., along with the woman's Skiddo, prepared for battle.

By this time, the two grunts recovered from the ambush and growled harshly. "You're gonna pay for that! Seviper! Yanmega! Let's go!" The other grunt released a Yanmega, its wings rapidly beating. "By the way," the woman said, smirking confidently at Zoey. "The name's Fiona." Oridnarily, Zoey would've been shy about introducing herself, especially to such a pretty face, but for some reason, she was barely nervous at all. "Zoey," she replied, returning her smile.

"McGoats, use Take Down on Seviper!" The Skiddo bleated as it charged into the Seviper again, knocking the wind out of it.

"Use Poison Fang, Seviper!" shouted the grunt. The Seviper viciously bit into the Skiddo, making it cry out in pain.

"Zoey Jr., use Pound on it!" Zoey yelled. She knew it wouldn't do much damage, but it was enough to make the Seviper release Skiddo. The Skiddo cringed as the poison did damage to it.

"Oh gosh, is it ok?" Zoey asked worriedly, but Fiona smiled instead. "Just watch." The Skiddo eyed Seviper with determination and got to its feet, suddenly no longer poisoned. Zoey was amazed. "How did it do that?!" she asked. "Never underestimate the power of a strong bond," Fiona replied. Without even an order, Skiddo charged into Seviper again and this time, Seviper did not get up. The grunt growled roughly and recalled it into its Pokeball.

Meanwhile, Chou was struggling tooth and nail with the Yanmega. Yanmega kept blowing it back with Gust in an almost taunting manner. Yanmega was about to finish Chou off with Bug Bite when McGoats circled back from its last attack on Seviper and rammed it down to the ground. Zoey took the opportunity to order Chou to use Rollout on it, which was quad-super effective. The grunts lost it as Yanmega keeled over and grew a Shuppet onto the field. It was about to make quick work on the weakened Chou and McGoats when it heard a giggle from right behind it. It turned around to find Zoey J. mere feet from it. Startled, it tried to launch an attack, but Zoey Jr. was faster. Shuppet went flying onto the street from Zoey Jr.'s Shadow Ball and fainted. The grunts threw caution to the wind and tried to charge the girls, but all three Pokemon attacked, sending them into the street and into public eyes. Panicking, the grunts ran for it. The police arrived and subdued them while Zoey and Fiona were questioned and given medical treatment, along with their Pokemon.

Most people would've been traumatized by attempted kidnapping, but Zoey could not think of a time she regretted it, if it meant meeting Fiona. Fiona was a traveling trainer herself and while she had intended to save the day and move on, she found that she couldn't bear to part with Zoey. She couldn't say why exactly, but something about being with her just felt…right. Zoey felt the same way, she felt safe and secure with Fiona, no matter how bad things got. Their Pokemon got along great too, especially Chou and McGoats, appropriately enough. Zoey didn't know whether it was luck or destiny, but either way, as long as she had Fiona by her side, she could face life's challenges, no matter how daunting or difficult. And she prayed that everyone could find someone or something like that to guide their way too.


End file.
